Le 6ème Élément
by DieuNoob
Summary: YAOI. Japon, 1732. Le feu, l'eau, l'air, la terre, l'électricité. Les 5 prodiges, ceux dirigeant chacun le pays de leur élément se rendent au village Keishi dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants. C'est alors qu'ils retrouvent une connaissance qu'ils n'auraient jamais penser revoir. Lui, leur protégé, Kuroko. AkaKuro (monde différent, ne faites pas attention j'invente)
1. Chapter 1

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé_

Tadatam ! Ce mot est étrange, bref. Voici le premier chapitre de ma première fic.

 **Résumé** : , 1732. Le feu, l'eau, l'air, la terre, l'électricité. Les 5 prodiges, se dirigeant chacun le village de leur élément se rendent au village Keishi dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants. C'est alors qu'ils retrouvent une connaissance qu'ils n'auraient jamais pensé revoir. Lui, leur protégé, Kuroko. AkaKuro (monde différent, ne faites pas attention à la date j'invente tout l'univers).

 **Couple principale :** AkaKuro (Akashi Seme / Kuroko Uke) (Je tiens à le préciser car ce n'est pas toujours clair pour tout le monde. Le Seme est avant et le Uke est après.)

 **Couples secondaires** : AoKise, MuraHimu, MidoTaka. Enfin peut être du moins.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

…

 **LE 6** **ème** **ÉLÉMENT**

Chapitre 1

« -Akashi, il y en a encore trois là-bas. »

Akashi avec son éternel regard froid aux yeux hétérochromes, s'avança entre les débris de murs et les quelques corps inertes jonchant sur le sol. Il parcouru du regard, le désastre sous ses yeux avec son calme inné.

Un massacre.

Avant, ici, se trouvait un village plein de vie et de sérénité. Le village Keishi (pourquoi, je ne sais pas.). Il n'était pas bien connu, certains même n'en n'entendaient jamais parler. C'était un village sans histoire, sans rien de particulier. Et maintenant plus rien. Du sang, du feu, des corps. Hommes, femmes, enfants, animaux… La vie avait quittait le village brusquement et dans la souffrance.

« -Vérifie. Même si je doute qu'il en soit possible… »

''Doute''. Ce mot était bien extraordinaire dans la bouche du rouge. Midorima savait pertinemment qu'Akashi le disait pour la forme et qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Akashi ne doutait pas, il savait. Mais c'est néanmoins que Midorima s'exécuta et se dirigea vers les trois corps qu'il avait repérés, se trouvant sous des décombres pour vérifier, sans trop d'espérance, s'ils étaient en vie.

« -C'est drôle, cet endroit me donne une impression de déjà vu… » Kise, venait d'arriver de son côté, regardant autour de lui les restes du village.

« - Comment ça, ''c'est drôle''? » Aomine qui arrivait d'un autre côté de débris de murs, regardait Kise d'un air sévère. « T'as pas honte de dire ça ici? »

« -Quoi? Non non Aominecchi ! Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle !»

« -Tu es vraiment horrible Kise. »

« -Kise-chin est sans cœur. » ajouta Murasakibara qui était assis sur un morceau de mur en train de manger…encore.

« -Qu- !? » essaya de placer le blond, qui fut coupé pour la deuxième fois.

« -Je ne te pensais pas comme ça Kise. » rajouta Aomine avec un air dépité.

« -Mais mais ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Vous vous méprenez Aominecchi ! Murasakibaracchi ! Jamais je ne pourrais dire ça ici… » c'est alors que Kise remarqua le petit sourire espiègle se dessiner sur le visage d'Aomine qui le regardait les bras croisés. Il comprit, il s'était foutu de sa gueule encore une fois. Le blond ne mit pas longtemps à réagir.

« -AAh ! Aominecchi ! Tu n'es pas gentil arrête de m'embêter ! Tu es vraiment trop méchant ! » chouina Kise en gesticulant dans tous les sens comme un enfant. « J'y ai vraiment cru ! Tu avais l'air de tellement me détester et tout et tout ! » continua de geindre le blond.

Aomine lui, haussa les épaules en mode ''je-m'en-foutiste''. Il adorait embêter Kise mais se fichait éperdument de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire des plaintes du blond. C'était fréquent.

« -C'est pas ma faute si t'es con Kise.. » lui sorti nonchalant le basané. »

« -Aominecchi ! »

« -Haha~ »

C'est alors que, Kise, vexé, fit un geste rapide de sa main. Et soudain apparut des minis éclairs autour d'Aomine qui le percuta de part et d'autre à la vitesse de l'éclair (lol des éclairs à la vitesse de l'éclair… ne jugez pas mon humour.).

« -Aïe ! Kise enfoi- aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Arrête ça Kise ! » Aomine gigotait dans tous les sens comme pour se débarrasser des minis éclairs de Kise qui ne cessaient de provoquer des petites décharges dans tout son corps.

« -Aïeuh ! Arrete je te dis ! Aïe ! Kise ! »

« -Ah, Mine-chin doit souffrir terriblement. » dit sans émotion Murasakibara qui ne prenait même pas la peine de regarder la scène avec son air blasé, toujours assis sur son bout de mur à manger.

« -C'est bon pard- Aïe ! Je m'excuse Kise alors arrête ! »

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Aomine, le blond refit le même geste de sa main, en sens inverse, et les minis éclairs cessèrent et disparurent. Kise regardait Aomine, les bras croisés avec une moue boudeuse tel un enfant.

« -J'espère que tu as souffert Aominecchi. »

« -Kise enfoiré… » Aomine s'était redressé et d'un air sévère se préparait à faire un geste de sa main où de l'eau commençait à apparaitre…mais il fut coupé.

« -Arrêtez de faire les idiots, Aomine, Kise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. » intervint Midorima qui était revenu, en remontant, d'un air sérieux, comme toujours, ses lunettes de son index.

« -Mais c'est lui qui a commencé Midorimacchi ! » se justifia Kise.

« -Grandis Kise, tu nous fais pitié et honte à la fois. Être idiot à ce point et à la limite du suicide.»

Aomine eu un petit rire de moquerie face à la détresse du blond mais il fut très vite arrêté par Midorima.

« -Tais-toi Aomine tu n'es pas mieux. »

Le bleu releva les yeux vers le vert d'un air sévère et le défia du regard. Non mais sérieux ce sale binoclard qui faisait le fier et qui le prenait de haut alors qu'il en avait sans doute une petite ! C'est ceux qui la ramène le plus qui en ont le moins !

« -Ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

« -Tais-toi Daiki. »

Tous se retournèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix. Cette fois ce fut un ordre prononcé avec calme et froideur, coupant tout appel de rébellion, un ordre direct d'Akashi qui venait de les rejoindre. Même si cela faisait rager Aomine, il se tut quand même. Il était idiot mais pas suicidaire.

Maintenant que le rouge les avait rejoints, ils étaient tous rassemblés à nouveau là où ils s'étaient séparés un peu plus tôt sous l'ordre d'Akashi, afin d'inspecter le village désastreux.

Akashi, de ses yeux hétérochromes d'or et rubis, de ses cheveux rouges, se tenant droit et majestueux sans le moindre effort, se trouvait au centre du groupe rassemblé.

Midorima, de ses cheveux verts de même que ses yeux diopsides (pierre verte), en train de de rebander sa main avec du tissu, se tenait légèrement plus loin à côté d'Akashi.

Kise, de ses beaux cheveux blonds avec son air de beau gosse et ses yeux dorés, était en face d'eux plus loin.

Aomine, de ses cheveux bleus et ses iris saphir, était à côté de Kise assis sur un morceau de mur qui avait tenu et était resté debout.

Et Murasakibara, de ses cheveux violets, aux yeux améthystes ((pierre violette), oui j'aime bien les pierres.) et de son air éternellement blasé…était… toujours au même endroit, assis sur un mur par terre et continuait de manger encore et toujours.

Ils formaient à eux cinq un cercle invisible un peu difforme.

Les cinq jeunes hommes étaient là où devait se trouver la place principale du village. Évidemment, il n'y avait que très peu d'indices pour définir l'endroit comme tel, mais le grand espace qui séparait la fontaine cassée au centre et les débris de murs plus loin entourant la place, laissaient le penser. Ils portaient tous une tunique particulière, adaptée à leurs corps et leurs personnalités. Elles étaient raffinées mais taillées pour le combat et chacun avait sa couleur respective, même si elles se ressemblaient de près, du fait qu'elles avaient toutes du noir et des coutures dorées.

Des cadavres s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était clair, le village en lui-même était mort.

Midorima, toujours avec son air sérieux, les sourcils froncés, leva la tête vers le violet qui semblait plus blasé que jamais…enfin, pas que cela change de d'habitude.

« -Murasakibara, arrête de te goinfrer. Tu n'as même pas bougé de ce mur. »

« -Si j'ai bougé Mido-chin. » répondit nonchalant le géant du groupe.

« -Faire le tour de trois arbres n'est pas bouger espèce d'idiot… »

« -Si c'est bouger. » répondit Murasakibara en piochant dans une poche de biscuits.

« -Je confirme. » ajouta Aomine les bras derrière la tête qui eut la soudaine envie de participer à la conversation.

« -Théoriquement parlant, dès que tu marches, tu bouges Midorimacchi~ » rajouta Kise.

« -Mon dieu Kise qui dit un mot compliqué… C'est révolutionnaire ! »

« -Je ne suis pas idiot Aominecchi ! »

« -Murasakibara fait une croix sur le calendrier ! »

« -C'est fait Mine-chin. »

« -Arrêtez Murasakibaracchi ! Aominecchi ! »

« -Vous… » commença Midorima sérieusement agacé. Pourquoi était-il toujours entouré d'imbéciles en particulier ? «L'heure n'est pas à la flemmardise et à votre imbécilité. Murasakibara, sois sérieux pour une fois dans ta pauvre vie, comme Kise et l'autre crétin… »

« -''L'autre crétin'' ? » capta Aomine agacé.

« -Tu es une personnalité importante, tu dois- »

« -Je préfère manger des chips. » coupa Murasakibara toujours blasé et pas le moins intéressé du monde.

Soudain, le vent se fit plus fort et glacial au fur et à mesure que Midorima semblait s'agacer sérieusement. Il releva la tête, où ses yeux s'étaient soudainement illuminés d'un vert brillant, comme Kise et Aomine plus tôt. « -Toi…comment oses tu-»

« -Ca suffit Shintaro. »

La voix et l'ordre d'Akashi fit couper tout mouvement et poursuite à Midorima. Le vent redevint normal reprenant son air calme. Le vert soupira et remonta une nouvelle fois ses lunettes. Il se trouva idiot de s'être laissé emporter pour une chose aussi futile et de s'être fait reprendre par Akashi. « -Tss. »

« -Atsuchi. »

Pour la première fois de ce chapitre, Murasakibara releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de l'appeler, lui donnant miraculeusement toute son attention. « -Oui Aka-chin ? »

« -As-tu fais ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« -Oui Aka-chin. »

« -Que t'ont apportées tes bêtes ? »

« -Elles n'ont trouvé aucun survivant Aka-chin… »

Akashi resta silencieux deux secondes avant de soupirer. « -Bien, tu as fait du bon travail. »

Akashi se retourna et s'avança vers les débris et regarda une nouvelle fois les ruines d'un air sérieux sans rien dire. Semblant réfléchir.

« -Vous savez…cet endroit me dit vraiment quelque chose. » dit une nouvelle fois Kise.

« -Encore ça Kise ? » dit blasé Aomine.

« -Ca m'est aussi familier. » ajouta Midorima en remontant ses lunettes.

« -Quoi ? » fût surpris Kise.

« -J'ai l'impression de connaitre cet endroit. » expliqua le vert devant l'air ahuris du blond.

« -Oui. » approuva Murasakibara.

Kise tourna la tête vers le grand violet toujours aussi surpris qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ressentir ça. « -Toi aussi Murasakibaracchi !? »

« -Oui, j'ai déjà mangé ici. »

Les autres ne relevèrent pas le coté décalé du violet, même s'ils faisaient une tête dépitée face à sa déclaration.

« -He…Vous aussi vous avez cette drôle d'impression ? » ajouta Aomine.

« -Ah ! T'as dit ''drôle'' ! T'as pas hont- »

Kise fut coupé net, part la frappe derrière la tête que venait de lui donner Aomine avec un air blasé, clairement pour le faire taire. « -Tais-toi crétin. »

« -Aie ! Aominecchi… Alors que tout à l'heure tu as fait pareil… ! » pleurnicha le blond.

« -Ouais mais ça ne marche pas avec toi. T'es trop idiot. »

« -Mais ! C'est faux ! »

« -C'est vrai. »

« -Non c'est faux ! » protesta Kise une nouvelle fois vexé.

« -C'est vrai. » redit calmement Aomine.

« -Non c'est f- »

« -Tais-toi Kise pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« -Mais Midorimacchi… il a dit que j'étais idiot !»

« -Tu es idiot de le suivre dans son jeux stupide ! Ne vois-tu donc pas qu'il se fout de toi ? »

Kise tourna la tête et vit Aomine avec un petit sourire en coin le regarder en mode ''héhé t'es trop con''.

« -Raah Aominecchi ! »

Puis soudain le basané redevint sérieux. « -Non sérieusement, c'est louche que cet endroit nous soit familier pour nous tous… »

« -Oui c'est étrange. » confirma Midorima lui aussi sérieux face à cet étrange ressentiment que partage ses coéquipiers.

« -On est déjà venu ici vous croyez ? » demanda Kise.

« -Peut être... » répondit Midorima.

« -C'est comme une sensation de… »

« -Nostalgie. » termina soudainement Akashi en coupant Aomine, qui surprit tout le monde. Lui aussi alors ressentait cette sensation ? Oui, cet endroit leur rappelait quelque chose et les rendait nostalgiques sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi.

Akashi se retourna vers eux et les fixa chacun du regard. « -Bien partons, il n'y a plus rien ici. »

« -He ? Comment peux-tu le savoir Akashicchi ? » questionna Kise. « On ne t'a pas encore fait notre rapport… »

« -Crois-tu qu'on serait en train de discuter si ça avait été le cas contraire Ryota ? »

Kise baissa la tête avec un air désolé se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir réfléchit. « -Ah oui… pardon Akashicchi, c'est logique. » Kise croisa le regard d'Aomine qui disait très clairement ''tu es un idiot''.

Sur ce, le petit groupe se mis en marche pour repartir, ceux assis se levèrent et tous suivirent Akashi.

« -Quel désastre. »

Tous restèrent silencieux face au commentaire d'Akashi. Ils n'en pensaient pas moins. Toutes ces personnes innocentes anéanties. Aucun survivant. Et on ne savait pas pourquoi. C'est sans rien dire, que le groupe traversa le village en ruine pour rentrer.

Soudain ils se stoppèrent et se retournèrent tous. Ils avaient sentis quelque chose. C'était léger mais ils l'avaient senti. Une vie.

« -Shintaro. » dit soudain Akashi.

«-Oui. » compris Midorima et exécuta l'ordre silencieux d'Akashi. Ses yeux redevinrent lumineux et le vent fut soudain arrêté. Seul Midorima ressentait encore les faibles courants passer. Puis un courant d'air, tout léger, vint lui effleurer la joue. Il tourna subitement la tête vers la gauche et s'écria : « Par-là ! »

C'est alors que le groupe se dirigea vers la direction donnée par Midorima qui les guidait. Ils passèrent trois-quatre maisons avant que le vert ne se stoppe devant une maison en débris, où étrangement de l'air glacial y sortait. Midorima fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait.

« -C'est ici mais… » commença le vert.

« -Qui pourrait avoir survécu là-dedans ? » termina Aomine.

C'est vrai. Ils ne comprenaient pas. La maison était en ruine, en feu et pleine de fumée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de survivre. Et pourtant…

« -Vous sentez tous comme moi une présence dans cette ruine. Elle est bien trop faible pour que ce soit une menace mais soyez sur vos gardes. » ordonna Akashi en s'avançant dans la maison. Les autres le suivirent et contrairement à eux, Akashi ne couvrit pas son nez ni sa bouche pour éviter de s'étouffer. Lui, était immunisé contre le feu.

Ils s'avancèrent donc dans la fumée et les flammes les uns derrières les autres, le rouge en tête. Plus ils s'avançaient plus l'air devenait gelé. Ce qui était incroyablement bizarre quand vous êtes dans une maison en feu. Même Kise avait compris que ce n'était pas normal !

Ils entraient dans une pièce, d'où provenait la faible présence de vie et ils furent tous choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils s'étaient tous immobilisés devant…ça.

« -Qu'est-ce que… !? » s'écria Aomine.

« -Restez sur vos gardes. » ordonna une nouvelle fois Akashi méfiant.

Devant eux, se trouvait dans un coin, autour des flammes et de la fumée une grande surface de glace qui prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. C'était fascinant et terrifiant à la fois. La glace d'un bleu apatite (pierre bleu clair) et d'un brillant sublime éclairait toute la pièce. Le feu faisait petite mine à côté. Mais le plus incroyable était le fait que le feu se gelait au toucher du glacier au lieu de le faire fondre. Et puis…

« -La présence vient de cette glace. » dit Midorima.

« -C'est impossible! » dit Kise toujours surpris de ce qui se passait devant ses yeux.

« -Pourtant c'est le cas. » confirma Akashi.

« -Que faire? » demanda sérieusement Aomine.

« -Je vais y aller. » décréta Akashi d'un ton calme.

« -Quoi ? » fût surpris le reste du groupe.

« -Akashi tu vois bien que le feu se fait consumer ! » dit Midorima.

« - C'est trop dangereux Akashicchi ! » s'écria Kise.

« -Même toi Akashi c'est risqué… » ajouta Aomine.

« -Taisez–vous. » ordonna Akashi, son ordre fût immédiat.

« -Ce feu misérable n'est pas comparable au mien, vous me sous-estimez bien trop. » dit-il en les tuant du regard que lui seul en avait le secret et qui leur glaça le sang. « Et puis… » Il se retourna vers le glacier. « Il y a un enfant sous cette glace. »

« -Qu- ! » commença Kise et Aomine mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite à la vue du regard menaçant que leur lançait le rouge. Ouais faut pas couper Akashi Seijuro.

« -Regardez. » reprena Akashi. « On est dans une chambre d'enfants, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit le cas. »

Maintenant qu'il le disait, c'est vrai que la pièce était plutôt enfantine. Donc un enfant se trouverait là-dedans ? Comment serait-ce possible ?

C'est alors que Akashi s'avança vers le glacier lentement et prudemment. Incroyablement, les flammes se dissipèrent à son passage comme pour lui frayer un chemin et le laisser passer, comme si elles avaient reconnu Akashi comme leur maitre.

Il arriva face à la grande surface de glace. Il l'examina et prudemment, leva légèrement sa main vers elle. Ses yeux devinrent aussi lumineux que ceux de Midorima plus tôt et une chaleur sortie de sa main. Elle devint plus intense et plus forte jusqu'à que des flammes jaillissent et viennent percuter le glacier. La différence entre les flemmes du feu et celles d'Akashi était flagrante. Celles du rouge étaient plus lumineuses et beaucoup plus impressionnantes, virant même au rose par moment, montrant bien la puissance de la chaleur.

« -Fais attention Akashi ! Tu pourrais toucher l'enfant ! » s'écria Aomine qui retenait son souffle comme les autres depuis que le rouge s'était avancé.

« -Je sais. » dit Akashi.

Après plusieurs minutes intenses, les flammes d'Akashi commencèrent enfin à faire fondre la glace. Elles fondaient de plus en plus rapidement. Les flammes devinrent autonomes et filèrent d'elles-mêmes autour du glacier qui fondait de plus en plus. Akashi baissa son bras et regarda sans bouger, comme les autres derrière lui. Même si la glace n'était pas totalement fondue, les flammes d'Akashi s'éteignirent. Elles avaient formé un grand trou sur la glace et on pouvait enfin accéder à l'intérieur. Akashi s'avança prudemment, il se pencha et là, il l'aperçu. Un petit garçon, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il tremblait de peur et on n'apercevait que ses cheveux.

« -Akashi ! » appela Midorima qui comme les autres n'avait plus entendu un son de la part d'Akashi et se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

« -C'est un enfant. » dit Akashi pour informer et rassurer plus au moins ses camarades.

Le groupe fût quelque peu rassuré.

« -Il est blessé ? » demanda Kise.

« -Non. » répondît Akashi. « Il n'en a pas l'air mais… »

« -Mais ? » interrogea Aomine suspicieux face à l'air perturbé du rouge.

Akashi s'approcha du petit lentement. Il n'avait pas bougé et était toujours dans la même position.

Akashi de plus en plus près s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur le bras du garçon quand…

« -Hey. »

Tous se passa très vite. Le petit avait sursauté en relevant la tête où son regard et celui d'Akashi s'étaient croisés quelques secondes à peine. Un bleu clair brillant plein de larmes, face aux yeux d'or et de feu lumineux. Akashi en eu le souffle coupé, et pendant quelques secondes ils étaient en transe… Et sans crier gare un pique de glace se précipita sur Akashi. Il eut juste le temps de se décaler que le pique lui effleura la joue et l'entailla à grande vitesse. Dans la seconde, pleins d'autre suivirent à une vitesse folle et s'élancèrent de part et d'autres. Akashi recula d'un coup en esquivant les piques.

« -Akashi(-chin)(cchi) ! » s'écrièrent le reste du groupe face à la menace. Mais eux aussi furent soudainement attaqués par les piques de glaces qui ne cessaient de partir en flèche essayant de les transpercer.

« -Reculez ! » s'écria et ordonna Akashi.

Chacun se défendaient avec leur capacité face à la pluie de piques glacés.

Après deux minutes qui semblaient être une éternité pour le groupe, les piques devinrent de moins en moins nombreux et la ''pluie'' se stoppa. Ils étaient tous plus ou moins essoufflés et à l'affut de la moindre nouvelle attaque.

« -C'est terminé… ? » demanda le blond sur ses gardes.

Soudain un dernier pique jaillit et se planta dans le mur à côté de la tête de Kise qui, sursauta. « Waah ! »

Aomine pouffa face à la scène. « -Pff, t'es pas aimé, Kise. »

« -Ouin…pourquoi moi… ? » chouina le blond.

« -Il nous a attaqué… » dit Murasakibara pas content.

« -Un enfant soldat ? » se demanda Midorima en commençant à faire réapparaître sa magie.

« -Arrête Shintaro. » ordonna Akashi en le stoppant en se mettant devant lui.

« -Qui a-t-il Akashi ? » demanda le vert en obéissant au rouge.

Akashi s'avança une nouvelle fois silencieux vers l'endroit où se trouvait l'enfant avec prudence.

« -Aka-chin saigne. » remarqua le violet.

Tous se retournèrent vers le rouge. Il avait une entaille sur sa joue, là où le premier pique l'avait effleuré. Il saignait et le sang coulait le long de sa joue. Les autres n'en revenaient pas, Akashi était blessé. Bon, rien de grave, mais le fait juste que le grand Akashi Seijuro se soit fait toucher était incroyablement rare. Voir son sang couler était une première pour certains.

Akashi ne s'en préoccupa pas et dit seulement : « -Ce n'est que superficiel. »

Il arriva enfin au petit garçon suivis des autres. Et, comme Akashi plus tôt, ils se stoppèrent net. Le petit s'était évanoui, du fait de l'importante énergie qu'il avait dépensé. Car oui, la glace venait bien de cet enfant. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui les choqua, non. Cet enfant….

« -C'est… » commença Aomine exorbité.

Akashi se baissa vers l'enfant et le souleva en le transportant dans ses bras. Il était tout frêle et froid.

« -C'est impossible… » trembla Kise.

Même Murasakibara était incroyablement expressif, même si il ne disait rien.

« -Comment est-ce possible.. ? » demanda Midorima qui n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Akashi, qui tenait l'enfant inconscient, le regardait, lui aussi ne comprenant pas. Cette peau blanche, ces cheveux bleus clairs…ces yeux topazes ((pierre bleue claire), oui on ne me refait pas)… C'est alors que le rouge dit, ce que tout le monde pensait mais n'arrivait pas à y croire :

« -Testuya… »

…

Hey ! Voilà pour le premier du premier ! Allez savoir à quand le prochain chapitre ? Non je dec…ou pas.

Sinon je tiens à préciser, je sais que l'électricité n'est pas un élément, du moins il n'est pas reconnu comme tel, mais ce n'est que le premier chapitre, des explications arriveront avec les prochains !

Honnêtement les pierres précieuses ne m'intéressent pas, j'avais juste envie de comparer les yeux de nos héros à ça. :3

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ce chapitre a été corrigé_

Hey ! Comment on se retrouve ? Je vous remercie de me suivre et pour toutes vos reviews que je reçois au fur et à mesure, ainsi que d'avoir mis ma fic dans vos favoris ! Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir :D Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand je les lisais.

Donc voici le Chapitre 2, qui a pris son temps pour arriver mdr.

Bref je vous laisse sur ce, et bonne lecture.

…

 **LE 6** **ème** **ÉLÉMENT**

Chapitre 2

« -On va attendre encore longtemps? »

Aomine était agacé, impatient, stressé et encore une fois agacé. Appuyé contre l'un des quatre murs de la pièce où il se trouvait avec ses camarades, il tapait du pied, les bras croisés, faisant clairement comprendre au monde qu'il en avait marre.

« -Sois patient Aominecchi… » lui dit Kise en soupirant, assis sur le banc de la salle, même si, au fond, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« -Ca fait des heures que je le suis Kise ! »

« -Non… » le contredit Midorima, en remontant fidèlement ses lunettes, calmement assis à côté de Kise. «… Ca fait moins d'une heure exactement. »

Aomine regarda le vert d'un air menaçant, agacé que ce trou du cul le reprenne sans arrêt. « -Ah ? » grogna-t-il.

Midorima n'en avait que faire du regard de mort que lui lançait le métis. Ce n'est pas Aomine qui allait l'intimider et il était sûr que le bleu n'en pensait pas moins de lui. Il poursuivit donc:

« -Sache que depuis que nous sommes ici, tu as, ''patienté'', cinq minutes exactement, non consécutives, et qu'ensuite, tu n'as fait que geindre comme un chien à qui on n'a pas encore donné sa friandise. »

Kise avait sa bouche en forme de ''o'', tel un crétin face à la déclaration du vert et son regard passait de Midorima à Aomine et d'Aomine à Midorima, et ainsi de suite, pour voir la réaction de chacun. Même Murasakibara, assis par terre contre le mur, les regardait, mangeant en slow motion, comme s'il regardait une scène d'un film où le suspense se faisait intense (pas que ça existe à leur époque les films hein mais…c'était pour faire la référence…voilà.)

Bon, le vert avait toujours était comme ça et ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière, qu'il prenait de haut ses coéquipiers, en leurs rappelant que lui, contrairement à eux, il était intelligent…

« -Midorima enfoiré… » grogna de nouveau Aomine.

De plus, le fait que le vert ne le regardait même pas, s'intéressant plutôt à bander ses doigts de merde, le faisait rager encore d'avantage. Il s'avança dangereusement vers Midorima en serrant les poings, menaçant, ses intentions particulièrement claires. Mais Kise le retient soudainement en se mettant face à lui et en essayant de le repousser.

« -Non Aominecchi ! Il ne faut pas se battre ! »

« - Lâche-moi Kise ! Je vais lui enlever son ballet du c- ! »

« -WAH ! Arrête de dire que des grossièretés Aominecchi ! Tu n'as pas d'autres mots plus gentils !?» s'écria désespérément le blond en essayant de faire force égal contre le bleu. Ce qui n'était pas tâche facile… faut dire, qu'Aomine avait une force de cinq hommes à lui tout seul, donc notre blondinet avec son pauvre corps de mannequin, aussi fort soit-il, rendait la scène plutôt comique à essayer de stopper le métissé.

Murasakibara regardait cette scène, blasé, comme d'hab', où Aomine essayait avec rage de s'avancer vers Midorima, où Kise, qui glissait en reculant, essayant en vain de le retenir, et où Midorima… qui lui continuait de bander ses doigts, se fichant royalement de ses deux camarades en face de lui. Et dire qu'avec eux, ce genre de scène était normal…

« -Kise-chin est si faible. » constata sans émotion le violet, en le regardant pousser comme un galérien.

« -Je fais…ce que je peux…Mura…sakibara...cchi! »

« -Je confirme, tu es faible Kise. » ajouta alors Midorima, qui avait terminé de bander sa main et qui remontait une nouvelle fois ses lunettes, en regardant, d'un air blasé, ses camarades.

« -Qu- !? J'essaye… de t'aider…Midorimacchi ! Un peu de reconnaissance c'est trop demander… ?» se plaignit le blond de la nonchalance de son ami et toujours en étant en train d'essayer de retenir Aomine.

« -Je pense que j'y arriverais mieux sans toi… Non… en fait j'en suis sûr. »

Murasakibara acquiesça l'avis de Midorima, pour une fois qu'ils étaient d'accord ces deux-là… Même Aomine pensait comme eux. Pauvre Kise… il essayait seulement de faire le bien…

« -Hin !? Vous êtes sérieux !? » se vexa le blond.

« -Bon. » commença Aomine qui s'impatientait. Il s'écarta alors sur le côté, faisant se rétamer Kise par terre comme un boulet, qui poussait Aomine de toutes ses forces. Comme si le bleu était resté là juste pour ne pas démoraliser le blond et pour ne pas montrer que les efforts de celui-ci n'avaient servi à rien…ce qui était le cas. Il s'avança face à Midorima, le regardant de haut, vu qu'il était debout contrairement au vert, et le défia du regard.

« T'as un problème avec moi le binoclard? Tu peux pas t'empêcher de la ramener ? » lui sortit froidement Aomine.

Midorima le regarda de haut à son tour…même si lui était assis…oui il est très fort…soutenant le regard de défit du bleu et lui répondit sur le même ton :

« -Tout le monde a un problème avec toi, Aomine. »

Soudain Aomine attrapa le col du vert et l'obligea de force à se lever et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Tu l'ouvres bien trop à mon goût Midorima… Tu ne la ramenais pas autant avant… Ah mais, peut être que… » son regard vira vers le géant du groupe où il eut un sourire mauvais en coin, puis il revint à Midorima. « … On t'a peut être décoincé… ? »

Le violet avait soudainement froncés les sourcils à la phrase du bleu, évidement pleine de sous-entendus . Pourquoi d'ailleurs?

Mais soudain le vert l'attrapa aussi par le col et son regard devint incroyablement meurtrier. « -Ne me cherche pas Aomine ! » lança t-il d'une voix glaciale.

« -C'est toi qui cherche !» lui répondit froidement le bleu.

Kise se précipita sur eux en essayant de les séparer, paniqué comme un bourrin. « -AAh ! Non ne vous battez pas! Non à la violence ! Nous sommes tous amis enfin !»

« -Ami ? Avec ce sauvage ? » contredit Midorima, ce qui eut pour effet de faire resserrer la prise du bleu.

« -Haha ami!? Plutôt crever que de sympathiser avec un coincé comme toi. » lui cracha Aomine.

« -Ca peut s'arranger. » menaça le vert en resserrant sa prise à son tour.

Ah…leurs pauvres tuniques…si belles…celles que l'auteur avait imaginées pour eux… et maintenant froissées. Et dire que le fer à repasser n'existe pas encore à leur époque…

« -Je parie sur Mido-chin. » dit alors le violet, en regardant la scène et en piochant dans son paquet de biscuits, montrant sa ''colère'' contre Aomine… encore une fois, pourquoi ?

« -Non Murasakibaracchi ! Ne les encourage pas ! » se plaignit le blond.

« -Tu veux te prendre une raclée Midorima ? » rétorqua alors Aomine tout aussi menaçant et ignorant ces deux autres camarades.

Les deux amis, oui parce qu'ils sont vraiment amis…(On ne dirait pas ?...Ah bon.) étaient plein rage et cela se voyait très clairement. Ils se maintenaient avec poigne en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. La tension était palpable et l'atmosphère était froide.

Leurs mains libres, commencèrent soudainement à faire des minis gestes…leurs yeux s'illuminèrent, on pouvait presque voir des éclairs apparaitre dans leurs pupilles, et cette fois Kise n'y était pour rien ! (lol *clin d'œil*)

« -Waah mais pourquoi personne ne m'écoute !? » chouia le blond en ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« -Je parie sur les deux en fait. » rajouta Murasakibara, cette fois, aucune émotion à l'horizon.

« -Midorima… » grogna le bleu.

« -Aomine… » grinça le vert.

« -Wah. Ca va exploser… » dit nonchalant le géant en piochant dans ses biscuits… sa phrase et son émotion incompatible.

« -Non arrêtez ! » s'écria Kise les yeux larmoyants.

« -Silence. » ordonna soudainement Akashi avec froideur et agacement.

Ils se stoppèrent tous. L'air déjà froid, devint extrêmement glacial. Leurs têtes tournées vers le rouge, n'osant plus prononcer un mot ou même bouger. Akashi était debout appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, le visage fermé. Et si avant, ses yeux étaient clos, semblant calme et réfléchir, maintenant, il les fusillait froidement du regard, essayant sans doute de les tuer… du moins c'est ce que pensèrent les quatre autres jeunes hommes qui n'osaient plus rien faire.

Sous le regard menaçant du rouge, ils revinrent tous à leur place, enfin, sauf Murasakibara qui lui, n'avait pas bougé.

A nouveau, le silence prit place dans la pièce, l'intervention d'Akashi les ayant calmés net.

« -Mais…Akashicchi… » commença doucement Kise. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir, enfin rouge…enfin rouge et jaune…enfin bref, dont il eut la chair de poule, mais il poursuivit tout de même. « Ca ne te perturbe pas toi… ? »

Le silence avait suivi la question du blond. Ils savaient tous de quoi parlait Kise. Eux aussi étaient, ce qu'on peut dire, en état de choc.

« -Comment ne pas l'être !? » intervint alors Aomine face au silence du rouge. « Je suis sûr que tu l'es toi aussi Akashi ! »

Il eut encore une fois un silence dans la pièce. Puis le rouge finit par répondre.

« -C'est vrai. » répondit simplement Akashi.

« -Tu vois ? Alors tu ne peux pas nous reprocher d'être imp- »

« -Cependant, moi je garde mon sang froid. » trancha Akashi.

« -… »

« -Je sais que cette situation nous est…particulière. Nous ne savons rien, ni comment, ni pourquoi. Mais cela ne justifie pas votre comportement. »

Ils savaient que Akashi avait raison, enfin, il avait toujours raison, un Akashi n'a jamais tort, du moins rarement et cette…qualité (?), était quasiment génétique.

Ils étaient perturbés et cherchaient un moyen d'évacuer la pression…comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. Et oui, attention révélation, nos jeunes héros ont l'adorable âge de 15 ans! Étonnés ? Normal, ils sont trop matures pour leur âge, enfin, pour certains (je ne vise pas un certain blond…non.), c'est l'éducation qui a voulu ça.

« -Maintenant soyez calmes. » ordonna Akashi avec une pointe de menace dans sa voix.

Le silence revint de nouveau. Chacun parti dans ses pensées et essaya de s'occuper, avec calme, sans un mot.

« -Est-ce qu'au moins c'est vraiment lui ? » demanda soudainement le violet.

Ils tournèrent la tête vers le géant surpris de sa question. Aomine alla répliquer mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, sur un vieil homme, à la barbe aussi grisée que ses cheveux, attachés en une longue queue de cheval. Il était habillé d'une grande toge noire qui trainait au sol. Il avait soudainement toute l'attention des cinq jeunes hommes dans la pièce, qui avaient cessé brusquement toutes leurs activités…. Enfin ce n'est pas qu'ils faisaient grand-chose déjà.

« -Il s'est réveillé. » dit alors sagement le vieil homme qui n'était autre que le grand médecin de la cour.

« -On peut le voir !? » s'écria Kise.

« -Comment il va !? » surchargea Aomine, ne laissant pas le temps au vieil homme de répondre à la question du blond.

« -Eh bien… » commença le médecin.

« -Il a dit quelque chose ? » demanda à son tour Murasakibara en coupant le pauvre homme.

Akashi alla intervenir et égorger ses inutiles crétins, mais le vieil homme fût plus rapide…et les sauva au passage, sans le savoir.

Il leva sa main face aux jeunes hommes le harcelant de questions, pour leur dire d'arrêter.

« -Calmez-vous mes jeunes seigneurs, je ne puis répondre si vous m'interrompez. » leur dit-il en souriant.

Les trois jeunes hommes se calmèrent, se rendant compte de leur précipitation. Ils s'excusèrent auprès du vieil homme qui leur sourit en retour.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Akashi qui n'avait rien dit.

« -Je pense que pour le moment, il serait plus simple que je parle à un seul d'entre vous. »

Kise et Aomine allaient intervenir mais le regard assassin du rouge les en dissuada bien vite. Akashi s'avança, le médecin le laissa passer pour rentrer dans la pièce. Avant de rentrer avec lui, le vieil homme sourit aux quatre autres jeunes hommes restés derrière.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre chef vous transmettra toute les informations après. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant nos jeunes héros comme des idiots et frustrés devant la porte.

« -Akashi n'est pas notre chef ! » s'écria alors Aomine.

« -Moi j'ai toujours pensé que si… » dit alors Kise.

« -C'est lui qui est plus apte à diriger. » reconnu alors Midorima.

« -Aka-chin a toujours fait ça. » dit Murasakibara.

« -Mais non ! Tout ce qu'il fait c'est nous donner des ordres et nous menacer en se mettant toujours à l'avant ! » contredit le métis.

« -… »

Ses coéquipiers le regardaient comme s'ils attendaient qu'il réfléchisse à la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer. Midorima soupira en remontant ses lunettes, Kise regardait avec compassion Aomine et Murasakibara…mangeait.

« -C'est bon j'ai rien dit… » dit alors Aomine qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait donné plus ou moins la définition de ''chef''. Ok, Akashi était un leader, et il était leur chef.

Fait chier…pensa alors le bleu, contrarié.

 **ooOooOoo**

Akashi s'avança dans la pièce où il venait de rentrer. En son centre, par terre, se trouvait un matelas, où il s'y avança d'un pas calme. L'enfant aux yeux et aux cheveux bleus clairs, qu'ils avaient ramenés plus tôt, y était allongé. Plusieurs coussins le soutenaient dans le dos, dû à sa position assise, et l'épaisse couverture blanc-cassé, recouvrait ses jambes et ses petites mains crispées, montrant bien son angoisse et sa peur.

A la vue d'Akashi, le petit s'enfonça dans les coussins, se cachant derrière la couette. Il tremblait. Ses vêtements étaient abimés et tachés de sang. Le sien? Peut-être. Sa peau était tout aussi salie avec la terre plus présente à certains endroits de celle-ci. Le simple fait de le regarder, montrait qu'il avait vécue des choses traumatisantes.

Le rouge s'était arrêté au moment où les yeux de l'enfant avaient croisés les siens, où il y avait vu de la peur à son égard.

Akashi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perturbé face à l'enfant, même s'il n'en montrait rien.

« -Akashi-Sama. »

Le rouge se retourna à l'appel du médecin qui le regardait en souriant.

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune seigneur, je vois bien que vous êtes contrarié. »

Tss…sale vieux. Cela l'agaçait quand le vieil homme comprenait tout, même avec lui. Mais Akashi le respectait, comme tous. Il était le grand médecin ayant fait des miracles, le grand Sage Kibô. De ce que savait Akashi, le vieil homme s'était occupé des cinq grandes familles d'empereurs sur déjà quatre générations. Il était particulièrement respecté par ces familles qui lui confiaient leur vie sans hésitation. Le rouge lui-même, ainsi que ses camarades, s'était déjà fait auscultés par ce grand doyen, ainsi que leur parents avants eux et encore leurs parents avant eux. Quel âge avait-il sérieusement? Son père lui-même en doutait.

C'est alors naturellement que les cinq jeunes hommes se sont précipités vers le vieil homme, et c'est naturellement, que le vieil homme les a accueillis en priorité.

« -Dis-moi. » lui ordonna le rouge.

« - Avant tout, permettez-moi de vous désinfecter ça. »

Akashi ne toucha même pas l'endroit que le vieil homme désignait comme ''ça''. Il savait de quoi il parlait, mais c'est vrai qu'il en avait oublié qu'il était blessé au niveau de sa joue gauche. Faut dire que c'est tellement rare… Une longue ligne de sang séchée se dessinait sur sa joue, partant d'une longue et fine entaille qui se trouvait sous son œil doré. Il soupira.

« -Ce n'est pas nécessaire. »

L'homme s'était rapproché du rouge sans prévenir pour examiner la plaie.

« -Hm…ce n'est rien de grave effectivement. Mais cela peut s'aggraver, et vous le savez très bien Akashi-Sama. » dit le vieil homme, toujours avec son air bienveillant et sage, pas impressionné le moins du monde du statut que portait le jeune homme.

Akashi regardait Kibô, les bras croisés, n'étant pas de l'avis du vieil homme.

Kibô ne lâchait pas pour autant. Il s'était mis à genoux sur un coussin près d'une table basse où se trouvaient de nombreux produits de médecine. Il regardait Akashi, prêt à faire son travail.

Le rouge soupira une nouvelle fois face au regard insistant de ce vieux crouton avant de s'assoir sur le coussin libre, en face du médecin, toujours majestueux, et attendit, donnant silencieusement son accord au vieil homme.

Le vieux Kibô commença alors à s'occuper de la blessure de son jeune seigneur.

« -Il serait dommage que votre séduisant visage se retrouve abimé.» sourit le vieil homme.

« -Je me passerais de tes commentaires. » dit Akashi, de marbre.

 _Akashi reste Akashi._

A peine trois minutes passèrent que le médecin finissait déjà de soigner la blessure d'Akashi. Tout le long, le rouge ne put s'empêcher de regarder le fébrile enfant dans le lit. Évidemment, le médecin avait compris qu'il était perplexe. Et Akashi avait compris qu'il l'avait compris…et ça l'agaçait.

« -Cela vous laissera une cicatrice. » dit le vieil homme, coupant l'occupation de rouge.

« -Soit. » dit simplement Akashi après quelques secondes de silence.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la présence sur le matelas avant de regarder Kibô.

«-Maintenant dis-moi. »

Le vieil homme était en train de ranger calmement ses produits. Ah…la jeunesse pensa-t-il.

« -Dites-moi jeune seigneur… Je me rappelle d'un jeune garçon dont je m'étais occupé dans un village où vous aviez pris refuge à l'époque de la Guerre Rouge. Vous, ainsi que les autres seigneurs jouiez avec lui. »

Il tourna sa tête vers l'enfant, soudainement sérieux. « Cet enfant lui ressemble incroyablement, cela en est presque une copie. »

« -C'est lui. »

« -Comment pouvez en être sûr? »

« -Je le sais. »

« -Cela serait trop improbable. »

« -Il est exactement comme à l'époque. »

« -Cela peut être un autre jeune enfant lui ressemblant. »

« -Je le reconnaitrais entre mille. »

« -Soyez réaliste. »

« -Je le suis. »

« -… »

La tension n'était…non pas palpable, mais le sérieux régnait sur le visage des deux hommes. Ils essayaient de comprendre à leur façon, chacun gardant un calme inné.

« -J'admets, que c'est impensable. Moi-même je ne comprends pas. Mais ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce visage… »

« -Allons Akashi-Sama… »

« -C'est Kuroko Tetsuya. » déclara net le rouge.

« -… »

Il regarda le vieux médecin d'un regard froid. S'il n'était pas si important, cela ferait longtemps qu'Akashi l'aurait envoyé valser. Mais il y avait des limites.

« -Ne me contredis plus, est-ce clair vieil homme ? »

« -Oui Akashi-Sama. Pardonnez-moi, je voulais juste en avoir la certitude. » sourit le médecin.

Ce vieillard… il osait le tester?

Akashi garda son calme, il releva les yeux vers l'homme en face de lui, d'un air très sérieux.

« -Parle-moi de son état. » ordonna alors le rouge.

L'homme repris son sérieux à son tour en regardant Akashi droit dans les yeux.

« -Hum… j'ai constaté plusieurs choses… Déjà, dans un sens global, il va bien. Il n'est pas en danger ou gravement blessé. »

Akashi l'écoutait très calmement et très attentif aux informations que lui donnait le médecin.

« -Pour commencer, son corps n'est pas habitué à sa magie. »

« -Comment-ça ? »

« -Normalement, les capacités apparaissent progressivement vers l'âge de 10 ans, ce qui laisse naturellement le temps aux enfants d'acquérir leurs pouvoirs et de s'y habituer, en grandissant aux fils des années. Il peut arriver que certains enfants voient leur pouvoir arriver plus tôt ou plus tard, ceci n'est pas rare, cela dépend des personnes évidement. Mais… » Le médecin tourna la tête vers le petit sur le matelas. « Lui, n'a que 7 ans environ et c'était comme si ses pouvoirs étaient arrivés d'un seul coup. Akashi-Sama, il a des capacités d'un enfant de 15 ans. »

Le rouge n'en revenait pas. Comment c'était possible ? Même s'il analysait tout, et cherchait le pourquoi du comment, lui-même était perdu.

« -Son pauvre corps frêle a du mal à le supporter. » continua le vieil homme.

« -Je pensais qu'il n'était pas en danger. », dit le rouge en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Il ne l'est pas. » dit calmement le vieux Kibô.

«-Sois plus clair. »

« -Eh bien, quand vous avez mal au ventre, ce n'est pour autant que vous allez en mourir, Akashi-Sama. »

« -Il va souffrir constamment ? » compris vite Akashi.

« -Du moins oui. Il sera surtout affaibli. Mais, on peut éviter ça... »

« -En lui apprenant à maitriser sa magie. » conclut le rouge.

« -Mais de ce que j'ai compris, c'est un Haiburid de Glace, c'est très rare. Il n'y a aucun maitre qui puisse le- »

« -Nous nous en occuperons. »

« -Je ne pense pas que ce soit- »

« -Je ne te demande pas ton avis. » le coupa une nouvelle fois Akashi.

« -…Bien. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour cela. » soupira alors le médecin.

« -Il y a autre chose n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, Akashi ordonnait indirectement de poursuivre au vieil homme…sacré Akashi. Le vieux Kibô lui sourit amusé.

« -Vous êtes perspicace jeune seigneur. »

« -Ma patience à des limites. » mis en garde avec froid Akashi.

« -Bien, alors… j'ai pu constater trois facteurs chez ce jeune enfant. Le premier est ce dont nous venons de parler, son pouvoir trop puissant pour lui. Ensuite, j'ai constaté qu'il est dans l'incapacité de communiquer, dû à un ou des traumatismes, il a perdu l'usage de la parole. »

« -Il est muet... ? » constata lui-même le rouge.

« -Oui. J'ai tenté de nombreuses fois de lui parler mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche. »

« -N'est-ce pas simplement la peur ? »

« -Vous doutez de mes capacités jeune seigneur ? » sourit-il.

« -Non.» lui répondit simplement Akashi en le regardant toujours droit dans les yeux.

« -Donc je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas la peur actuelle qui le traumatise. »

« -Quel est le troisième facteur ? »

« -Il est amnésique. »

Akashi regarda le vieil homme, perplexe.

« -Il serait trop long de vous expliquer comment je le sais, mais ma médecine ne me trompe jamais. »

« -C'est temporaire ? »

« -Je l'ignore malheureusement. »

« -Donc, il a un trop grand pouvoir, est traumatisé, muet et amnésique ? » conclut Akashi.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça par le rouge, ça sonnait trop improbable.

« -J'ai cherché le pourquoi du comment, essayant d'expliquer comment ce garçon en est arrivé là. »

« -Dis-moi. »

Mais le vieil homme se leva, s'étirant et se dirigent vers un placard.

« -Un thé ?» demanda l'homme en commençant à sortir des tasses.

Le silence d'Akashi et le regard de feu dans son dos lui fit comprendre que, non. Il poursuivit donc tout en préparant un thé et un chocolat chaud.

«-Partons du principe que cet enfant est bien Kuroko Tetsuya. Son corps a arrêté de grandir vers l'âge de 7 ans. Il est resté tel quel pendant environs 8-9ans. Mais son pouvoir, lui, a grandi comme si lui-même grandissait. Le fait que vous l'ayez trouvé dans le village détruit, voudrait dire qu'il y était au moment du massacre, le traumatisant, de ce fait, il en a perdu la parole, pour le moment. Et son amnésie est sans doute dû à un choc physique… »

« -C'est-à-dire ? »

« -Et bien… il a pu se cogner fort sur mur, ou quelque chose de dur, mais… »

« -Mais? »

« -J'ai découvert plusieurs blessures similaires sur différentes parties de son corps. »

« -… »

« -Akashi-Sama…cet enfant a était battu. »

Akashi eut soudain les sourcils froncés, il avait bien compris avant que l'homme ne lui annonce officiellement. On ne pouvait pas le voir mais, le rouge avait une lueur assassine dans les yeux.

Le vieux médecin se retourna, avec deux tasses dans les mains, où de la fumée montait, montrant que les liquides qu'elles contenaient étaient bien chauds. Il en tendit une vers Akashi avec un sourire bienveillant.

«-Vous voulez bien lui apporter son chocolat chaud ? J'ai un rapport à écrire. »

Ce vieux…Rah Akashi les aurait brulés depuis longtemps, lui et son insolence. Il savait que le vieux s'amusait à décrypter ses moindres sentiments. Il se leva et pris quand même la tasse sans un mot, avant de se diriger vers le lit. Mais le médecin l'interrompit une nouvelle fois.

« -Jeune seigneur, sauf votre respect, je vous conseille de mettre de côté votre colère quand vous serez face à l'enfant. »

« -Occupe-toi de ton rapport.» lu lança le rouge, s'avançant vers le matelas. Mais il avait bien entendu les paroles du vieux. Et il comprenait, le petit était déjà trop angoissé, pas besoin qu'il voit Akashi en pleine fureur…enfin là il n'était qu'à 8% de sa colère…tout au plus.

Il s'avança alors vers l'enfant, qui, comme au début, se recroquevilla sur lui-même en voyant le rouge s'approcher.

« -N'aies pas peur. » dit calmement Akashi.

Mais évidemment, l'enfant n'était pas persuadé et restait dans sa couverture.

Le rouge se mit sur ses genoux près du matelas. Il lui tendit donc la tasse qu'il avait entre les mains. L'enfant le regarda faire sans rien dire… (Oui…si vous avez suivi jusque-là c'est normal qu'il ne dise rien…lol.) mais tout de même méfiant.

« -Ça vient du vieil homme. » essaya de le convaincre Akashi.

Mais toujours aucune réaction de l'enfant. Le rouge soupira intérieurement. Il mit alors la tasse face au garçon et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Aucune menace, ordre, ou colère ne se lisaient dans les pupilles d'or et rubis. L'enfant le regardait aussi, apeurait, mais Akashi y discerna de l'hésitation.

Le rouge resta comme ça, sans démordre, à regarder l'enfant, faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas près de partir. Dix bonnes minutes passèrent comme ça, sans qu'aucun des deux ne réagissent. Et soudain le petit finit par détourner le regard…sans doute mal à l'aise de l'insistance de rouge. Et ouais ce n'est pas Akashi qui allait perdre à ce genre de jeu.

Il continua de regarder l'enfant, et celui-ci, leva finalement mais, tout doucement, tout tremblotant, le bras vers la tasse que lui tendait Akashi. Au moins le chocolat chaud avait eu le temps de refroidir quelque peu.

Akashi laissa l'enfant prendre la tasse lui-même à son rythme. Le petit semblait appréhender le moment où la simple tasse les relirait. Il finit par prendre la tasse, le rouge lui cédant tout doucement, suivant le rythme de l'enfant. Aucun son n'était venu perturber cet échange.

Le jeune seigneur le regarda approcher la tasse de ses petites lèvres avec méfiance. Puis une fois qu'il eut bu une petite gorgée, toute crainte disparut et il prit de nombreuses gorgées à la suite. Ça avait l'air bon en tout cas, constata Akashi, amusé de la réaction de l'enfant.

Une fois que l'enfant eut finit de boire, après même pas une minute, il garda quand même la tasse, ayant l'air d'apprécier sa chaleur.

Il avait froid… ? Se demande le rouge.

« -Tetsuya. » l'appela le rouge.

L'enfant en tressaillit, mais le rouge continua tout de même, d'une voix plus calme qui se voulait douce.

« -J'ai des questions à te poser. »

« -… »

Akashi regardait les moindres réactions du petit, très attentif.

« -Pour commencer Tetsuya, te souviens-tu de moi ? »

« -… »

L'enfant n'avait encore une fois pas réagit, mais voyant une nouvelle fois le regard insistant du rouge, il fit très doucement ''non'' de la tête.

Le rouge ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Il avait fermé les yeux, soupirant intérieurement et semblant maitriser ses émotions. Il les rouvrit et encra à nouveau son regard dans celui bleuté de l'enfant.

« -Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au village ? »

A nouveau, l'enfant répondit par la négation.

« - Te rappelles-tu le moment quand je t'ai trouvé dans la chambre ? »

Le petit regarda le rouge, il semblait avoir peur de ne pas avoir les bonnes réponses, il fit tout de même ''non'' de la tête pour la troisième fois.

Donc il n'avait aucun souvenir lointain ou récent…

L'enfant le regardait, avec un air de peur pour ne pas l'avoir aidé.

Akashi ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder le petit. Puis doucement, il tendit sa main vers le petit Kuroko. Celui-ci se mit automatiquement sur ses gardes.

« -Donne-moi ta main, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko le regardait, tremblant. Il regardait la main tendue avec inquiétude mais, une part de lui, lui disait que cette main et ce regard si chaleureux ne pouvait être mauvais. C'est alors, qu'une nouvelle fois, il tendit avec lenteur sa petite main et la posa, non sans crainte, sur la main qui lui était tendue.

Froide, constata Akashi.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, sans dire un mot. Le regard encrait l'un dans celui de l'autre. C'est alors que le petit, porta soudainement son attention sur leurs mains en contactes. Une douce chaleur s'émargeait soudainement de la main d'Akashi et se rependait avec douceur dans celle de Kuroko.

Une sensation agréable, qui sembla rassurer l'enfant et le réchauffer à la fois. De lui-même, le jeune enfant enroula ses petits doigts autour de la main du rouge pour recevoir plus de chaleur encore. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Akashi s'était légèrement penché pour attraper son autre main, ce qui le fit légèrement sursauter de surprise, mais, il le laissa faire, car la douce chaleur qui se propageait aussi de sa deuxième main, le rassura d'avantage.

Le rouge ramena leurs mains liées entre eux. Tout se faisait en silence. Pas un lourd silence, mais un silence doux. L'enfant sentait la chaleur d'Akashi se rependre lentement, de ses mains à ses bras, jusque dans tout son corps.

C'était agréable et chaud.

Akashi observait les moindres réactions du petit. Celui-ci releva alors la tête vers celle du rouge. Il eut un petit sursaut de peur face aux yeux lumineux rubis et d'or qui le regardait. Kuroko avait peur mais ne craignait pas le jeune homme qui était face à lui, semblant s'être habitué naturellement à la présence imposante d'Akashi.

Doucement, le rouge déplaça les deux petites mains de l'enfant dans seulement une des siennes. De son autre main libre, il l'approcha du visage de Kuroko, qui eut encore une fois un moment de recul. Un réflexe…Mais, c'est certes, avec crainte, qu'il lui donna tout de même sa confiance. Akashi posa sa main délicatement sur la joue du petit, celle-ci paraissait gigantesque face au petit visage rond.

Kuroko en ferma les yeux, la douce chaleur encore plus agréable sur son visage gelé. Le rouge releva délicatement le visage du petit pour qu'il puisse se regarder.

« -Tetsuya. » commença d'une voix calme et assurée Akashi.

Le petit avait ses yeux encrés dans ceux du rouge qui étaient à la fois terrifiant et rassurant.

« -Je te protègerai. »

« -… »

« -Je retrouverais ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. »

Le petit semblait fermer peux à peux les yeux…la chaleur le berçant sans qu'il ne puisse y faire grand-chose. Il devait déjà être épuisé. Alors doucement, il se laissa aller et s'endormit contre la main chaleureuse que lui offrait le rouge.

Akashi le regarda, s'endormir. Il le fit délicatement se recoucher dans les draps. Sa main vint se frayer un chemin avec douceur et chaleur dans les cheveux bleus clairs de Kuroko. Seulement de la bienveillance apparaissait dans les gestes du rouge. (Ouais même moi ça m'étonne de la part de notre Akashi.)

Soudain, le regard du rouge eut une lueur menaçante et déclara, de sa voix clame :

« -Et je leur ferai payer. » termina Akashi.

…

Et voilà pour le deuxième chapitre !

Je m'excuse pour les certaines fautes d'orthographes ou fautes de frappes…

Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre.

A bientôt (ou pas) pour le chapitre 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut ! CA FAIT LONGTEMPS ! COMMENT CA VA BIEN ?**

 **PLUS D'UN AN, avant que ce chapitre ne sort ! Truc de ouf ! J'en suis désolé haha.**

 **Déjà , je vous remercie à nouveau pour vos reviews ! Bonnes ou mauvaises, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic, et ça m'aide quelque peu. Dans les reviews, certains partaient dans leur délire, ce qui était assez drôle :D.**

 **Alors… il y a beaucoup de chose à dire.**

 **ATTENTION GROS PAVE**

 **Pour commencer, vous m'avez TRES SOUVENT fait remarquer que je faisais pas mal de fautes d'orthographes. Je me relis mais c'est vrai que je le fait à la va-vite…donc oui ça ne sert à rien. Alors pour arranger ça, chers lecteurs/trices, je suis maintanant suivis, on me corrige d pour toutes les fautes d'orthographes, de grammaires et de conjugaisons. Les Chapitres 1 et 2 ont déjà étaient corrigés. Evidement… on n'est jamais à l'abris de petites erreurs d'inattention, moi et ma correctrice s'en excusons d'avance.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai vue que certain pouvait se demander ce qu'était ce ''ou pas'' à la fin du chapitre 2. Alors non, ca ne voulait pas sous-entendre que je pouvais arrêter la fic, seulement que la suite pouvait sortir assez tard (ce qui est le cas du coup). Je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la fic, ne vous inquietez pas, je suis inspirée. Seulment des fois je n'arrive pas à poser mes idées, je dois souvent y réfléchir…et aussi parce que je suis une flemmarde tout simplement. Si JAMAIS, j'arrête vraiment la fic, je le préciserais, je ne vous ferait pas attendre comme ça mdr. Ca ne serait pas très gentil.**

 **Il se peut aussi, que les petits commentaires que je met de temps à autres dans l'histoire peuvent déranger, j'en suis désolée, mais je continurais de le faire, car pour moi c'est un petit coté détente et amusant que j'ai toujours adoré dans les fic, un petit commentaire de l'auteur sans qu'il n'en fasse trop. Après si j'en fait vraiment trop, mais vraiment exagéré, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Il y a aussi certaines reviews que je n'ai pas comprises, du fait qu'il manquait des mots ou des lettres…donc elles n'avaient pas trop de sens, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu les prendre en compte à cause de cela.**

 **Petite info à propos du chapitre 2 ! Il y a un moment où Aomine, évoque le fait que Midorima s'est fait ''décoincer'', et cela en jettant un regard vers Murasakibara, ce qui énerve les deux protagonistes. Certains n'ont pas comrpis ce comportement venant du violet et du vert, et j'en sui désolée je pensais que c'était clair. Pas de problème je vous explique. En fait, pour faire court, c'est un sous-entendu yaoi sur le couple Murasakibara x Midorima, en gros, ils auraient actuelement une relation ensemble. Rassurez-vous (ou pas, ça dépend de vous), il n'y aura rien sur eux. Midorima finira (peut être) avec Takao et Murasakibara finira (peut être) avec Himuro. Mais le vert et le violet, ne finiront pas ensemble. J'ai voulu faire comprendre qu'il y avait eu une histoire entre eux à un moment, un flirt si vous préférez, dû à leur jeunesse mais que ça n'a pas marché, c'est tout, désolée si ça vous a perturbez (oui je m'excuse beaucoup :3).**

 **Sur ce, voici le chapitre 3 ! ENFIN !**

…

 **LE 6** **ème** **ELEMENT**

Chapitre 3

« -Je dois le voir ! »

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de 15 minutes qu'Akashi était revenu avec les autres, laissant Kuroko entre les mains du médecin.

A son arrivée, ils se jetèrent tous sur lui, l'agressant de questions, comme ils avaient fait un peu plus tôt avec le vieux Kibô. Mais cette fois ci, ce ne fut pas un regard bienveillant et un doux sourire qui les fit taire, mais deux-trois brulures sur la peau.

Passant outre, Akashi leur avait donc transmis et expliqué ce que Kibô lui avait dit par rapport à Kuroko.

Quand la supposition de la maltraitance du petit bleuté fut évoquée, les réactions furent rapides. Principalement Aomine, qui avait commencé à s'énerver dangereusement, mais qui fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par le rouge, le menaçant de lui infliger de nouvelles brûlures.

Ils étaient tous en colère, Akashi le premier, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se laisser aller. Ils avaient beau avoir plus d'informations, des nouvelles questions avaient fait leur apparition…

Pourquoi Kuroko était-il encore enfant, alors qu'il était censé avoir le même âge qu'eux aujourd'hui ?

Que c'était-il passait au village ?

Qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui ?

Que faire maintenant ?

Et Kuroko qui se révèle être un Haburid de Glace. Tout se bousculait dans leur tête.

C'est là qu'Aomine avait subitement crié vouloir voir le petit bleu.

« -Il se repose. » lui répondit Akashi avec son calme inné, parfaitement maitrisé.

« -Je pensais qu'il était réveillé ! » protesta le basané.

« -Et bien maintenant il dort. » déclara-t-il plus froidement.

Aomine alla protester de nouveau mais Akashi l'en empêcha. Il le regarda menaçant et lui dit : « Ne me cherche pas Daiki. Je vous donnerai l'autorisation de le voir au moment voulu. »

« -Tss. » Il était leur mère ou quoi ?

Akashi s'avança dans la pièce, d'un pas calme, semblant réfléchir, les autres le suivant du regard. Il se retourna vers eux en gardant son air froid et calme.

« -J'ai aussi réfléchi au fait qu'on ait retrouvé Tetsuya dans ces ruines. En y regardant bien, ces maisons, ces places m'ont beaucoup rappelé ce village de l'époque. Et je sais que vous aussi. »

« - Oui cette sensation de nostalgie... » dit Kise.

« -Et donc ? A quoi en es-tu venu ? » s'impatienta le métisse, n'ayant toujours pas digéré la remontrance de leur soi-disant ''chef''. (hmf … ça sent le sum là non ?)

« -Nous avons déjà séjourné là-bas, cela ne fait aucun doute. » affirma Akashi.

« -Comment en être sûr Akashicchi ? »

Akashi leva sa main à hauteur de son torse face aux quatre autres adolescents. Les doigts de sa main se fermèrent et il laissa que l'index de levé, donnant le signe ''un''.

« -De un, le village Keishi a de grandes similitudes avec le village où nous étions arrivés il y a 11 ans. »

Les autres le regardaient en l'écoutant attentivement.

Le rouge leva ensuite son majeur, donnant désormais le signe ''deux'' :

« De deux, le fait que nous ayons tous cette impression de déjà vu, n'est pas un hasard. »

Il leva son annulaire, montrant le signe trois :

« De trois, la présence de Tetsuya amplifie ces hypothèses. »

Son auriculaire se leva, indiquant le nombre 4 sur sa main :

« Et de quatre, …»

Ils attendirent tous la quatrième raison du rouge, pendu à ses lèvres.

« J'ai toujours raison. » conclu Akashi.

Kise et Aomine soupirèrent, tandis que Midorima leva les yeux au ciel, et que Murasakibara mangeait.

Mais les points qu'avait abordés Akashi étaient justes, évident même…

« -Entre autres, il est fort possible que ces ruines soient le village où nous étions lors de la Guerre Rouge. » dit Akashi.

Tous se crispèrent au nom de ''la Guerre Rouge''.

Ah…cette période d'horreur, où ils perdirent tous des proches.

La Guerre Rouge.

Ella avait eu lieu quand ils étaient encore enfants. Des rebelles, dit ''résistants'', des différentes nations, emplis de haine et fidèles aux anciens âges, avaient déclenché une guerre en commençant par massacrer leur propre peuple. Évidemment, les principaux visés étaient ceux de sang légitime. Les enfants des seigneurs furent alors envoyés en sécurité dans un village reculé, au village Keishi. C'est là, alors âgés de 4 ans, qu'ils rencontrèrent Kuroko.

« -Cela fait 8 ans que nous sommes partis maintenant. » ajouta Midorima.

« -C'est là que nous avons rencontré Kurokocchi ! »

« -Si on l'a trouvé là-bas, ça veut dire qu'il n'a pas quitté le village depuis… ? » en conclut Aomine.

«-Moi je l'avais plus ou moins oublié…ce village. » dit alors Murasakibara.

Ils regardèrent tous le violet, c'était rare quand il prenait la parole de lui-même dans une discussion et puis… ce qu'il venait de déclarer était assez froid … Mais il avait raison. Ils n'avaient pas reconnu les lieux et une fois qu'ils avaient quitté le village à l'époque, ils ne s'en étaient plus préoccupés.

« -Mais, tu n'avais pas oublié Kurokocchi, pas vrai ? » demanda tristement Kise.

«-Non… » répondit le géant.

« -Vous pensez que si on était revenu, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé … ? » demanda faiblement Kise.

« -Ce qui est arrivé est peut-être de notre faute… ? » ajouta le métisse.

« -… »

L'atmosphère se fit palpable et lourde dans la pièce, se remémorer tout ça, n'avait pas du bon.

« -Inutile de se morfondre maintenant. » déclara Akashi, les coupant plus ou moins dans leur déprime.

Les autres baissèrent la tête. C'est vrai Akashi avait raison, comme d'habitude… Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui n'était pas prévu. Mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser cette pensée traverser leur esprit.

Bon, pensons à autre chose ! Et puis là, c'est Kuroko qui les intéresse !

Et maintenant ? Seul Akashi avait eu le droit de lui rendre visite.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant Akashi ? » demanda Midorima.

« Allez-vous reposer. »

« -Quoi ? »

« -Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre bêtement ici pendant des heures. Tous ces événements font beaucoup à digérer et nous manquons tous de sommeil. »

Ce n'est pas leurs énormes cernes sous les yeux qui allaient contredire le jeune seigneur du feu.

« Je vous préviendrai au moindre changement. » déclara-t-il avant de se retourner et de sortir de la pièce.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à le suivre. Ils étaient assez épuisés c'est vrai…Ils venaient de traverser une grosse journée, éprouvante.

Du repos, ils en avaient besoin…

Mais malgré l'ordre d'Akashi, il fut difficile pour nos jeunes héros de fermer l'œil, toutes leurs pensées étaient dirigées vers le petit Kuroko.

Le calme avait beau régner dans la nuit, cet événement leur avait balayé toutes tentatives de repos. (la vie…quelle injustice !)

Ils siégeaient dans la grande ville Yosen, qui était dirigée par l'empereur de la Terre, Murasakibara Akimoto, le père d'Atsushi.

La ville était celle qui était la plus proche du village Keishi. Enfin, ''proche'' était quand même un grand mot. Le pays et le village étaient tout de même séparés de quatre jours à cheval, et encore, sans faire de pause et au galop…de plus le village oublié n'était pas non plus facile d'accès, il fallait savoir où il se trouvait pour y accéder.

Par chance, le vieux Kibo était déjà sur place. Ils avaient dû transporter le corps inerte de l'enfant pendant quatre jours, sans savoir quoi faire…un moment éprouvant pour nos héros, ce fut quelque peu le soulagement de voir le médecin.

C'est donc dans le grand palais de la Terre, que séjournaient Akashi et les autres.

 **ooOooOoo**

Le soleil n'était pas encore totalement apparu quand Akashi décida de se lever, très tôt le matin. Le temple était très silencieux et vide dans les couloirs, seuls des gardes faisaient leur ronde.

Le jeune seigneur du feu, était assis sur le bord d'une fenêtre, faisant face à une immense forêt.

Le palais se situait en hauteur, sur la colline au nord du village. D'ici, on pouvait apercevoir toute la ville, encore endormie. Il devait être cinq heures du matin à peu près.

« -Toi non plus tu ne peux pas dormir ? » dit alors une voix dans son dos qui s'avança à ses côtés.

Akashi ne se retourna pas pour autant, reconnaissant la voix.

« -Shintaro. Je ne suis pas étonné de te voir réveiller non plus. »

« -Comment fermer l'œil ? Même pour toi ce fut une journée éprouvante. »

Akashi sourit finement. C'était rare quand Midorima se la jouait compatissant.

«-J'ai connu pire. » lui répondit le rouge.

« -Mais c'est la première fois que tu fais face à cette situation. »

Akashi ne répondit rien. Que répondre de toute façon ? Midorima disait vrai.

Les deux amis regardaient la ville face à eux, qui devenait de plus en plus visible avec le soleil levant.

Midorima semblait vouloir dire quelque chose qui lui brulait les lèvres. Pas que le silence soit pesant, c'était fréquent en compagnie d'Akashi, mais là il avait l'air de se retenir de parler.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demanda le rouge, ayant très bien ressenti la retenue de son ami. (Ouais il est fort Akashi)

Midorima ne dit rien sur le moment. Ne voulant pas céder.

«-Rien. » dit celui-ci

Le rouge n'ajouta rien et un silence vint de nouveau se placer entre eux. Mais Akashi, savait que le vert ne tarderait pas à parler. Le temps que son combat intérieur se termine.

« Akashi… »

Il le connaissait que trop bien.

Le rouge ne dit rien mais Midorima comprit qu'il avait son attention.

« Sais-tu… où est Murasakibara ? »

Akashi se tourna vers le vert qui semblait encore être dans un combat intérieur pour sans doute cacher son embarras. Akashi savait pourquoi, ce qu'il l'amusa quelques peu.

« -Il n'était pas avec toi ? »

« -Non quand je me suis réveillé il n'était pas l-… » puis Midorima se rendit compte qu'il en avait trop dit et couvrit sa bouche de sa main comme pour se faire taire. Les joues légèrement roses par la gêne. Quel idiot, sérieux !

Akashi sourit en coin, c'était tellement évident.

« Je veux dire, il n'était pas dans sa chambre… »

« -Tu n'étais pas dans la tienne non plus apparemment. » sourit toujours le rouge.

« -Akashi ! » s'écria Midorima, gêné et sensible à ce sujet.

Puis Akashi se retourna vers la grande ville, regardant l'horizon…sans vraiment regarder en fait…

« -La cuisine ? » questionna alors le rouge.

«- Il n'y est pas. » dit Midorima.

« -La réserve ? »

« -Non plus. »

« -Ta chambre ? » sourit finement Akashi semblant d'humeur taquin.

« -Non ! » s'empourpra le vert, agacé que le rouge continue avec ça. Et quand lui, il s'y mettait il pouvait vraiment être pire qu'Aomine ou Kise…vraiment !

Midorima garda tout de même son air fier et soigné…du moins il essaya.

C'est alors que Kise et Aomine arrivèrent.

Eux non plus n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi, les bras de Morphée ne voulant apparemment pas les accueillir.

« -Bonjour, Akashicchi, Midorimacchi. »

« -Vous êtes bien matinaux vous deux. » remarqua Midorima en remontant fidèlement ses lunettes.

« -Tu peux parler. » rétorqua Aomine.

« -Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est plutôt rare chez vous. »

« -Par contre, toi comme d'hab' tu me saoules toujours autant. »

Le vert décida de ne pas relever la provocation du basané, franchement là, il n'en n'avait pas la motivation.

« -Ah, pour une fois essayez de servir à quelque chose, avez-vous vu Murasakibara ? »

« -He ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble cette nuit ? » demanda sans arrière-pensée Kise. Ce qui ne fût pas le cas d'Aomine :

« -Moi je sais où il aurait pu se perdre héhé… » sourit-il perversement.

Midorima s'agaça. Non mais ils se sont tous donnés le mot ou quoi !?

« -Non ! Absolument pas ! »

«-Haha il faut pas être gêné Midorimacchi ! » sourit Kise

« -Tais-toi abruti ! » lui répondit le vert.

« -Bah, il doit être dans la cuisine ou dans la réserve. » dit Aomine.

« -Non il n'y est pas ! »

« Ou dans ta chambre ? » sourit-il à nouveau.

Rah mais ils allaient tous les étrangler ! Akashi aussi ! Parce qu'i il ne disait peut être rien, mais Midorima avait très bien remarqué que le rouge se marrait silencieusement en douce depuis tout à l'heure ! Son sourire en coin ne trompe personne !

« -Il doit bien être quelque part. » dit le blond.

« -C'est assez compliqué de ne pas le remarquer. » ajouta le bleu.

Pendant que les trois autres ''discutaient'', Akashi lui regardait par la fenêtre, un endroit de la forêt avait attiré son attention. Il s'y concentra et vit des animaux y sortirent en masse. Mais pas genre deux-trois lapins, mais au moins une dizaine d'espèces différentes qui semblaient se diriger vers un point précis.

Il comprit vite.

Il soupira et se leva, attirant l'attention des trois autres.

« -Je sais où il est. »

 **ooOooOoo**

« -Tiens, c'est au chocolat. »

Murasakibara tendait un petit biscuit rond au petit Kuroko en face de lui qui s'était réfugié dans le coin de la pièce, enroulé dans sa couverture.

Seul son petit visage était à découvert.

L'enfant essayait de s'enfoncer le plus possible contre le mur, comme pour être le plus loin possible du violet et de tous ces animaux.

Parce-que oui, le géant était entouré d'une partie de la population de la forêt à laquelle il avait fait appel un peu plus tôt. Ils se sont vite retrouvés à l'étroit dans la petite pièce où _(était censé)_ se reposer Kuroko.

Un vrai bordel dans si peu d'espace.

Cela faisait 20 minutes que le violet avait subitement surgit par la fenêtre de la chambre et s'était approché du bleuté.

Celui-ci ayant pris peur, il s'était précipitamment caché sous sa pauvre couette et avait filé contre le mur dans la panique ce qui est totalement compréhensible quand un géant rentre par ''effraction'' avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant enragé dans une boutique de porcelaine, dans un boucan pas possible, alors qu'il fait encore noir dehors.

Tout un art, signé Murasakibara Atsushi.

Le petit bleuté le regardait avec ses grands yeux ronds, à l'affut du moindre mouvement dangereux.

« -Ah… »

Le violet soupira une nouvelle fois. Il voyait très bien que Kuroko avait peur et il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher.

Il avait donc fait ramener toutes les deux minutes un animal pour le rassurer et le mettre en confiance. Après tout, tout le monde aime les animaux non ?

«Tu aimes les lapins ? » disait-il, et une fois que ses yeux violets s'illuminèrent, montrant l'utilisation de son pouvoir, deux-trois petits lapins étaient arrivés dans pièce.

« Les oiseaux ? » et plusieurs oiseaux étaient rentrés comme ça, par ''magie''.

« Les écureuils ? » Hop ! Rebelote, des petits écureuils se firent présents !

« Les biches ? Les papillons ? Les hérissons ? » Et ainsi de suite.

Tous les animaux y passaient et arrivaient les uns après les autres, mais Kuroko avait toujours peur et il n'arrivait pas à l'approcher d'à peine quelques centimètres !

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent entouré d'une grande partie du peuple de la forêt. Tout ce bazard face au petit Kuroko apeuré, dès le réveil, d'un coup.

Pour une fois, Murasakibara avait perdu son air blasé qu'il abordait tous les jours. Il avait désormais une moue perdue et désespérée.

Même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, il était terriblement impatient de voir Kuroko. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir et même s'il savait qu'il allait se faire gronder, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller voir le petit.

A son étonnement Kuroko ne dormait plus…ou ne dormait pas. Mais il lui semblait qu'Akashi avait dit qu'il s'était endormi en sa présence.

 _La chance…_ , pensa le violet.

Le rouge était le plus terrifiant du groupe et pourtant il avait réussi à approcher le petit Kuroko. Alors si le plus terrifiant le pouvait, lui aussi non ? Ainsi en avait conclu Murasakibara. Mais…ce ne fût pas vraiment le cas, pas du tout même.

La jambe du géant avait commencé à bouger par reflexe, à secouer de haut en bas du à son anxiété et à son impatience.

Il voulait lui parler, le toucher (sans arrière pensée, on se calme les enfants),manger avec lui, comme avant. Tous ces événements perturbaient beaucoup le violet, à tel point qu'il avait arrêté de grignoter pendant un instant.

Kuroko lui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il regardait le géant face à lui. Certes, au moment où celui-ci avait fait irruption dans la pièce, son cœur avait paniqué, mais après 15 minutes, le temps d'observer, de voir que le géant n'avait rien fait contre lui, il s'était détendu quelque peu.

Bon certes les animaux dans la chambre ne l'avaient pas forcément rassurés, mais son cœur s'était peu à peu calmé, surtout face à l'air triste du géant inconnu.

Un silence, excepté les bruits de la faune présente, se mis en place dans la pièce.

Kuroko observait. Caché, à l'abri dans sa couverture. Le géant aux cheveux violets ne disait plus rien, ne faisait plus rien. Il semblait triste.

Le petit bleuté avait bizarrement de moins en moins peur face à ce…gentil géant ?

Il avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute si le grand violet était désormais comme ça. Alors sans savoir pourquoi, il commença à culpabiliser…

C'est alors, avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de méfiance, qu'il s'approcha doucement de Murasakibara, prudemment, et petit à petit.

Le violet le remarqua et releva vivement la tête vers Kuroko, surpris, mais le petit s'arrêta d'un coup à sa réaction. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée d'approcher ? Maintenant qu'il le regardait, son cœur paniquait à nouveau. Kuroko ne bougeait plus, il était en mode ''arrêt de survie''.

Murasakibara le regardait, tandis que Kuroko, lui, avait les yeux fixaient au sol.

Silence. Deux-trois minutes passèrent comme ça, puis le violet décida alors de regarder ailleurs, faisant genre de ne pas s'intéresser au petit.

Cela sembla donner courage au petit bleuté qui reprit tout doucement sa route, pas à pas encore une fois.

A nouveau Murasakibara tourna la tête vers lui, et encore une fois, Kuroko s'arrêta net.

C'es soleil c'est ça ?

Le violet répéta l'action plusieurs fois, mais Kuroko s'arrêtait tout le temps dès qu'il sentait le regard du grand violet sur lui.

Bon, le géant compris le truc. Tant qu'il le regarderait, le petit n'avancera pas.

Cette fois, Murasakibara ne tourna pas la tête vers lui mais l'observa en coin, faisant mine de ne pas le calculer.

Kuroko avait remarqué que le grand adolescent ne semblait lui prêter attention.

Bien…

Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes, Kuroko s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre du géant. Toujours caché dans sa couette assis par terre. Il leva les yeux vers le grand violet sans rien faire de plus.

Quand le violet tourna son regard sur lui, maintenant qu'il s'était rapproché, le bleuté détourna soudainement le sien ailleurs.

Sérieux… ?

« - … »

« -… »

Ok donc le contact visuel ce n'était pas pour de suite.

Le géant fit donc mine de regarder ailleurs encore une fois, et ordonna au passage aux animaux de faire de même, pour ne pas faire reculer le petit, on se sait jamais.

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger autour de lui, le petit bras de Kuroko sortit de la couverture et se tendit vers le gâteau au chocolat, posé plus tôt par le violet.

Une fois en main, il rentra très rapidement son bras sous sa couette.

Murasakibara, qui le surveillait toujours en coin, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

 _Trop mignon Kuro-chin…_ , pensa-t-il.

Toujours sous sa couverture, le petit Kuroko apporta tout doucement le petit gâteau à ses lèvres et croqua dedans.

C'était bon.

Cette fois, Murasakibara le regarda sans essayer de le cacher. Il attendit quelques minutes que le bleuté mange son petit gâteau (ouais ouais, quelques minutes pour un petit gâteau), petite bouchée par petite bouchée.

Une fois fini, Kuroko essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main pour enlever les traces de chocolat et les quelques miettes restées aux coins de ses petites lèvres, avant de relever innocemment ses yeux vers le géant.

Ah… Kuro-chin, maintenant que le violet y pensait, il avait toujours été si gentil.

Alors que la peur et la méfiance se lisaient clairement dans ses grands yeux bleus innocents, il s'était rapproché face à la détresse du géant.

« -Un autre ? » demanda alors le violet en tendant un second petit gâteau.

Kuroko eut un mouvement de recul quand la main du grand violet s'était tendue vers lui, mais voyant que le géant ne faisait rien d'autre que de lui tendre le biscuit, il se redressa en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, signifiant sa négation à la proposition.

Muraskibara haussa les épaules face au refus du petit et mangea donc le gâteau à sa place.

«Tu n'as pas changé, Kuro-chin. »

« -… ? »

« -Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Kuro-chin… ? » dit faiblement le violet, semblant se parler à lui-même.

Kuroko le regarda sans comprendre.

Soudain, un bruit de porte glissante se fit entendre. Murasakibara et Kuroko tournèrent vivement la tête vers celle-ci où quatre nouvelles têtes firent leur entrée.

«-Atsuchi. »

Le violet eut soudainement le sang glacé à l'appel de son nom par la voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, tandis que le petit bleuté recula vivement face aux nouveaux arrivants et se réfugia au point de départ, dans le coin de la chambre, entre deux murs, la peur et la méfiance le gagnant à nouveau.

Les animaux, reliés à l'instinct de survie de Murasakibara, s'enfuirent de la pièce par la fenêtre d'où ils étaient arrivés plus tôt, et retournèrent dans leur habitat naturel.

Kise, Aomine, Midorima et Akashi venaient d'entrer, le rouge à l'avant. Les trois autres derrière cherchèrent du regard la raison de leur précipitation.

Rien à faire du géant actuellement ! Ils allaient enfin le voir ! Enfin, réveillé cette fois si !

Aomine et Kise scrutèrent toute la pièce du regard, leur désir écrit en gros sur leurs visages. Midorima lui, était plus discret mais était tout aussi pressé de voir Kuroko.

Pourtant, ils n'osaient pas dépasser le rouge qui restait planté devant eux, faisant face au violet.

Akashi quant à lui, se tenait droit, impérial, les bras croisés et regardait Murasakibara d'un air…non pas agacé mais exaspéré. Il soupira face à la mou coupable du géant.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit Atsushi ?"

« -… »

« -Ne me fais pas répéter. »

« -…De le laisser se reposer… » répondit faiblement le grand violet.

« -Et ? » insista Akashi comme s'il parlait à un enfant… ce qui était à peu près ça.

Le violet baissa la tête.

« -D'attendre… » dit-il d'une voix toute peinée.

Le rouge le regarda avant de commencer à déclarer :

« -Ta-»

Akashi fut coupé dans sa phrase part une légère pousse derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, avec un regard plus qu'assassin vers les trois autres derrière.

Qui avait osé ?

Bizarrement, quand il se retourna, il vit Aomine, Kise et Midorima qui semblaient très intéressés par les murs autour d'eux, soudainement très calmes, et essayant à tout prix d'éviter de croiser le regard du rouge, instinct de survit oblige.

« -… »

« -… »

« -... »

Akashi se retourna finalement vers Murasakibara, sa menace silencieuse entendue par les trois autres, qui semblaient remercier silencieusement les dieux d'avoir étés épargnés.

« -Ta désobéissance aura un prix. » repris le rouge.

« -…Pas trop sévère… ? » demanda tristement le violet.

« -Tu verras. »

« -… »

Akashi tourna maintenant son regard vers la petite boule de couverture qui s'était réfugié dans le coin de la pièce.

Toujours caché sous sa couette, Kuroko regardait d'un œil paniqué et méfiant toutes ces personnes qui avaient envahies la chambre, pas assez éloignées de lui à son goût.

Le grand violet pouvait faire rappliquer les humains aussi ? Est-ce qu'il y en a encore beaucoup qui vont arriver ?

Toutes ses pensées se lisaient clairement dans le regard apeuré du petit bleuté.

Il vit le rouge s'approcher de lui tranquillement. Il le vit s'accroupir face à lui. Il le vit très près de lui…trop près.

« -Bonjour Tetsuya. » dit doucement Akashi.

 _Qui es-tu ?_ Pensèrent d'un coup les quatre autres jeunes hommes en regardant Akashi. D'où lui venait cette douceur inconnue ? Ils étaient tous sûrs que même le rouge ne le savait pas !

A l'entente de la voix du rouge, le petit bleuté relava la tête vers lui.

Cette voix, il l'a reconnaissait. La peur dans son regard disparue quelque peu, reconnaissant le jeune homme chaleureux (chaleureux ? vraiment ?) d'hier.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'eux. »

'' _D'eux'' seulement ?_ Pensèrent encore les autres en même temps. _Et lui on en parle ?_

Akashi se redressa, ayant capté l'attention de l'enfant. Il lui tendit sa main.

« -Viens. » dit-il. C'était un ordre, mais doucement ordonné, avec calme et sérénité.

Kuroko ressentant malgré lui l'obligation d'obéir (l'effet Akashi sans doute) mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il était toujours méfiant malgré tout.

Il regarda le rouge et sa main... hésitant. Pourquoi avait-il encore si peur ?

Akashi le regarda faire, enfin, ne rien faire plus exactement.

« Tu ne veux pas de chocolat chaud ? » dit alors le rouge, faussement surpris pour le convaincre.

Cela fit miraculeusement réagir Kuroko et mettre fin à son hésitation.

Il sorti alors doucement son bras de sa couverture, levant sa main vers celle d'Akashi comme hier, et non encore sans une pointe de d'inquiétude, il la saisit.

Ah… encore une fois elle dégageait une douce chaleur qui se propageait agréablement dans tout son corps. Il s'y accrocha alors plus fermement.

Akashi l'aida à se redresser en tenant sa petite menotte.

 _Encore froide_ , pensa-t-il.

Cependant Kuroko resta caché sous sa couette malgré cela, la tenant avec son autre petite main pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

 _Un pas après l'autre_ , pensa le rouge.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine et Murasakibara avaient les yeux exorbités face à la scène. Il était tellement…Surpris ? Choqué ?

Non mais attendez… Akashi était bienveillant !? Sérieux ?! Rien que ça ! Ce trait qui semblait être inconnu du rouge ! Et en plus, EN PLUS ! Kuroko semblait avoir pris rapidement confiance avec lui ! Alors que le violet,dégouté au passage, n'avait même pas réussi à le regarder correctement dans les yeux !

C'était hallucinant !

Quand le rouge et le bleuté passèrent devant eux pour sortir de la pièce, les quatre autres s'écartèrent, assez pour que le petit ne les craigne pas, mais c'est là, à ce moment qu'ils le virent, qu'ils remarquèrent…

Le petit rictus victorieux sur le visage du rouge, leur disant clairement qu'il était absolu quoi qu'il arrive, et que dans toute les situations possibles, il était au-dessus d'eux.

Et ce regard ! Akashi ne riait pas mais ses yeux d'or et de rubis le faisaient pour lui ! Et là, il avait l'air de bien rire !

Raah, Ce… ! Cet… ! Raah !

Malgré eux, ils envièrent tous silencieusement le rouge.

 **ooOooOoo**

Assis dans le coin de la pièce contre deux murs, recroquevillé sur lui-même et caché dans sa couverture, Kuroko regardait les cinq jeunes adolescents qui l'entouraient.

Akashi était assis à sa gauche, pas trop loin de lui, mais assez pour ne pas l'angoisser. Il était le plus proche.

Murasakibara était à sa droite, un peu plus loin. Même si c'était difficile à voir pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas, il mangeait avec nervosité ses petits gâteaux au chocolat.

Midorima était à côté du violet, bras croisés et air fier sur le visage, il semblait essayer de maitriser ses émotions.

En face du petit bleuté, le plus loin de lui était Kise, qui ne décrochait pas ses yeux de lui, essayant de capter à tout prix son attention.

Et Aomine se situait entre le rouge et le blond tapant légèrement du pied, montrant encore une fois son impatience et un peu de son anxiété.

Ils étaient tous assis pour être plus ou moins à la hauteur de l'enfant et éviter de l'angoisser d'avantage.

« -Pourquoi c'est moi qui suit le plus loin de Kurokocchi !? » se plaignit Kise.

« -Parce que tu es sans doute le plus terrifiant… » dit blasé Aomine.

« -Quoi ? Mais je suis le plus gentil et le plus souriant d'entre vous ! » chouina le blond.

« -C'est peut-être pour ça que tu fais peur. » lui répondit le basané avec un air moqueur.

« -Mais… Aominecchi tu ne le penses pas vraiment hein… ? Je…je fais vraiment peur… ? » demanda le blond les larmes aux yeux.

Aomine le regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, l'examinant, avant de tourner la tête, et de lui dire d'un regard faussement sérieux.

« -Tu es terrifiant. » déclara-t-il, anéantissant Kise.

« -Quoooi ? non… ! Je suis terrifiant !? Ce n'est pas possible…! »

Aomine ne put s'empêcher d'avoir son rictus moqueur. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'embêter le blond, c'était plus fort que lui.

Midorima soupira face à ces deux crétins. Ils faisaient vraiment la paire tous les deux…

Après avoir jeté un regard discret vers l'enfant, ayant pertinemment compris que celui-ci stressait quand on le regardait trop longtemps, il tourna son regard vers Akashi, où il le vit calme, avec un visage serein et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« -Tu sembles…content Akashi. » constata le vert, amenant les regards vers le dénommé.

Le sourire du rouge s'accentua.

« -Je me délecte juste de votre impatience plus ou moins maitrisée. »

 _Démon_ , pensèrent-ils blasés.

« -C'est cruel Akashicchi… » chouina le blond, déjà bien triste d'être ''le plus terrifiant'' du groupe.

« -Je sais. »

 _Monstre, pens_ èrent-ils à nouveau. Décidément ils étaient en parfait accord aujourd'hui.

Le rouge tourna finalement la tête vers Kuroko et l'appela d'une voix autoritaire et douce à la fois :

« Tetsuya. »

Le petit bleuté releva la tête de sa tasse rempl-…vidé de son chocolat chaud que lui avait donné le rouge comme promis un peu plus tôt. Il n'osait pas regarder les autres dans la pièce…

« -Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. »

« -… »

« -Si ça peut te rassurer, moi aussi j'aime le chocolat chaud Kuro-chin. » intervenu soudain Murasakibara.

Ils regardèrent tous le violet qui venait de prendre la parole.

Kuroko regarda le géant, quelque peu…rassuré.

Ah, et de deux qu'il regardait dans les yeux.

« -Nous t'avons trouvé dans les ruines d'un village Tetsuya. » poursuivit Akashi, regagnant l'attention du petit.

« Tu étais seul et blessé. » continua l'adolescent de feu.

« -… »

« -Maintenant, nous allons te protéger. Tu apprendras à nos côtés.»

Akashi eut un léger sourire face à l'air perdu du petit bleu.

« -Mais tu dois être perdu actuellement. Alors pour commencer… »

Le rouge se retourna complétement vers le bleuté, son corps lui faisant face.

« -…Je suis Akashi Seijuro, Tetsuya. »

Kuroko regarda Akashi. Il connaissait enfin le garçon qui lui avait donné de la chaleur et deux chocolats chaud.

Akashi Seijuro.

Le rouge tourna sa tête vers Aomine, lui ordonnant silencieusement de limiter, de se présenter à son tour, ce qu'il fit de suite en regardant Kuroko.

« -J-J'suis Aomine Daiki, Tetsu. » Aomine manqua quelque peu d'assurance. Sa voix se voulait douce et rassurante mais il était toujours un peu anxieux et perplexe.

Aomine Daiki.

Ils regardèrent Kise qui comprit et se présenta à son tour.

« -Je m'appelle Kise Ryota. Enchanté Kurokochhi ! » sourit gaiement Kise.

Kise Ryota.

« -Midorima Shintato. » poursuivit rapidement le vert, ayant compris qu'ils se présentaient un à un. Il remonta fidèlement ses lunettes, alors qu'un silence suivit sa présentation.

«-C'est quoi cette façon de se présenter p'tain ? » dit alors blasé Aomine.

« Aominecchi tu es vulgaire ! »

« -Non mais sérieux ! C'est le premier à nous reprendre quand ont dit un mot de travers et t'as vu ce qu'il nous sort comme présentation ? »

« -Mido-chin est juste trop stressé pour pouvoir faire l'intelligent. » dit sans émotion le violet.

Silence dans la pièce.

«-Aaaah~» dire en cœur Aomine et Kise, comprenant.

« -Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'agaça le vert.

Leur ''discussion'' fut stoppée quand un raclement de gorge venant d'Akashi les rappela à l'ordre.

Ce n'était qu'un raclement de gorge, de ce qu'il y a de plus anodin, mais nos jeunes héros y perçurent une menace… Trop fort l'Akashi.

Un second silence s'installa dans la pièce. Tous regardèrent Midorima, qui finit par soupirer.

« -Ah…d'accord… »

Il regarda Kuroko.

« -Kuroko, je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro. »

« -Bah tu vois quand tu veux ? » le nargua Aomine.

« -Ah… » soupira une nouvelle fois le vert, exaspéré.

Midorima Shintaro.

« -Et moi Kuro-chin, je suis Murasakibara Atsushi, je suis le gentil géant qui donne des gâteaux. » termina le violet.

« -Et qui désobéit aux ordres. » rajouta malicieusement Akashi, avec un léger rictus, ce qui fit taire le géant et limite glousser celui-ci. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir une méchante punition. De toute façon Akashi n'en donnait jamais des gentilles. Principe d'une punition quoi.

Quand les cinq adolescents s'étaient présentés un par un, le petit Kuroko fut petit à petit quelque peu rassuré de leur présence.

Akashi avait vu juste.

Etait-ce parce-qu' il était naïf ? Ou bien peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient pas une tête de méchants ? Ou était-ce naturel ? Qui sait… Mais maintenant, le petit bleuté était plus détendu.

« -Tu n'as plus rien à craindre Tetsuya. » reprit soudainement la parole Akashi en se levant et s'approchant de Kuroko.

« Sache, que nous sommes les 5 futurs empereurs des cinq nations Elémentaires. »

Arrivé face à lui, le rouge lui tendit doucement sa main.

Kuroko, de là où il était, voyait Akashi au premier plan, face à lui et voyait Aomine, Kise, Modirma et Murasakibara derrière, en second plan, qui le regardaient. Ils le regardaient tous.

« Sache, qu'avec nous, tu seras en sécurité. »

Il releva la tête vers Akashi et encra ses grands yeux topaze dans ceux d'or et rubis. (les pierres précieuses le retour ?)

« Et sache, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Kuroko Tetsuya,… »

Naturellement son petit bras se leva vers la main tendue de l'adolescent de feu. Et naturellement il l'a saisie.

« …Tu es l'un des nôtres. » termina Akashi.

… **...**

 **Fin du chapitre 3 !**

 **Hahaha merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 3 ! Merci de votre patience et désolée encore d'avoir mis autant de temps !**

 **On se retrouve donc la prochaine fois pour le chapitre 4.**

 **ALLEZ A DANS 8 ANS ! HAHAHA !**


End file.
